Finger Dude
|status = Alive |nationality = Russian |species = Hybrid: half-human, half-hand with four fingers |gender = |location = Finger-O-City, Russia |height = 172cm |weight = 64kg |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown }} Finger Dude is the character that can be used by the second player in a game called Finger Guy Adventures, and is the little brother of Finger Guy. Biography Early Life He was born in an abyss, which featured a small town called "Fingba", where every other habitant in the city has the limbs shaped as giant fingers. He moved to Finger-O-City at the age of 10. At the age of 10, he started to realize that he was very good at movement (which is his main talent), so he trained and trained for years and years to become a true master at movement. At the age of 15, Finger Guy became famous for being the best at movement, as he can jump from one skyscraper to another with a 100 meter gap between the skyscrapers, explored the world twice and can barely be tired after so much movement. 4 years later, Finger Guy started to find crime all around his world, all of the criminals being Finger Guy Minions, so he decided to fight those minions and find the source of the incident. The source was Skeletal Fingers, when he was in a humanoid finger form at the time and not a skeleton. Finger Guy offered Finger Dude to do the adventure with him and he doesn't mind it. However, he would like to do an adventure for himself in the future. Tourney On May 3rd, an event was organized, which was "Cyan the Wateranian VS. Finger Dude", then "Cyan the Wateranian & Finger Dude VS. Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter", then finally, "Cyan the Wateranian, Finger Dude, Sombrerobot & Teddyroboter VS. the Tourney Master Trio". On the first event, Cyan the Wateranian was going against Finger Dude and they were fighting each other with no weapons. It was a tie, afterall, because after all the punching and the kicking, both got knocked out at the same time. Next, they both took a break and were ready to fight Sombrerobot and Teddyroboter the next day. Cyan and Finger Dude went against the two robots, and they stood no chance against them, because the robots won. However, they all decided to collaborate and go against the Tourney Master Trio the day after. They did so, and the trio won against them. Description Appearance He has a long head with black hair and brown eyes. He has a mouth, a nose and black eyebrows. He has black, shaved facial hair. He wears a red cap, a red shirt that shows a finger, blue jeans and black shoes. Personality He is one of those people who are ambitious on saving the world from threats and suspecting enemies. However, he prefers doing an adventure from himself and not the exact same adventure with his big brother, at least without him. Quotes * "Dude's the name hits the game." * "It's time to do an adventure." Trivia * He is the middle child in his family. Finger Guy is his older brother and both Finger Guy and Finger Dude are Finger Girl's older brothers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Finger Guy